The Story Of How My Life Changed Forever
by Marianna XD
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki never believed in vampires, but certain deaths and a supertitious girl, forced her to believe in them, and doing so, she fell in love with him, Ichigo Kurosaki, the former vampire prince. Rated for language! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, again, This is my second story :3 I'm so proud of myself. I'm going to be sincere and say that Insanity-Plus inspired me to publish this. I had it on word for a little while, but after reading this author's stories I decided to publish it! By the way, I absolutely LOVE this author's stories *-*. Thank you Darkkiss15 for reviewing my previous story!**

**I don't own Bleach and I never will :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

I woke up slowly feeling a coldness run through my body. I sat up and looked at the empty space beside me.

"Damn him," I thought, "why can't he wake up by my side?"

A moment later I heard the bathroom door open and close. I looked up and stared at his intense gold and blood red eyes that had an unmistakable twinkle of mischief in them. Even though he wasn't smiling I could see the happiness that his beautiful and unnatural eyes held.

"I see you've woken up princess. I thought you were going to wake a little later like usual." He said in his deep manly voice.

"Yeah I woke up without you by my side." I replied with a little pout.

He gave a little chuckle. We both knew that these last days he had indeed woken up by my side.

"So princess, are you exited?"

I mentally slapped my forehead. I can't believe I had forgotten about that! I didn't act as if I had forgotten knowing that he would later tease me for that.

"Yep," I answered, "I'm excited as well as nervous."

He nodded and bent down to give me a kiss. "I love you" he said.

"Love you too," Tomorrow would be our wedding and I was so happy.

"Strange," I thought, "how I fell in love so easily with him knowing what he was."

* * *

><p>Did you ever believed in supernatural beings, to be exact in vampires? I didn't.<p>

I was a cheerful child. Made friends easily and was always happy. I never really understood the meaning of divorce. My parents divorced when I was a child of three. I never paid attention to that. I kept on being happy without the thought disturbing me. All I knew was that both my parents loved me and took good care of me, along with my older brother, Byakuya. They treated each other nicely and my mom always came to my birthdays because I lived with my dad and my brother. I was happy with my life until my tenth birthday.

My mother had told me that she would come to visit me and that she had bought me a wonderful present. My birthday was the 14th of January. My dad had said that in that day everything went right and people were happier than usual. Being as innocent as I was I believed him. I waited all day for my mom to come by, to hug me, kiss, me, and tell me in her sweet angelic voice, "Happy birthday sweetie! I love you! Here is your present." but she never did. "Don't worry she will come," my dad had said, but I could see from the look in his eyes that he was as worried as me maybe more. My mother didn't come. She never came late to my birthdays. Something was definitely wrong.

I was mad at my dad for telling me that the day of my birthday was the happiest day. My friends had come, but it wasn't the same without my mother, without her warm smile and sweet laugh. That night I couldn't sleep wondering why my mother hadn't come. I started to cry thinking that she had forgotten about me. I cried myself to sleep and the next day my eyes felt swollen and my body hurt. Around noon my best friend, Renji, called me and told me to turn the TV and watch channel 30. I immediately ran to the living room but my dad and my brother beat me to it. I watched his face, and the faint voice of the woman giving the morning news filled the otherwise silent room. I instantly recognized the word death and went to see what was happening. As soon as I entered the living room I regretted answering the call. I then knew why my father's eyes had no emotion. There in channel 30 was the unmistakable body of my mother lying dead on the rough ground. The voice of the news woman filled my ears, "Yesterday at one o'clock in the afternoon the body of ****** was found dead on an abandoned area northern Trenton." She started saying things about these superstitions that in that area of New Jersey many vampires lived and that the death might be related somehow, of course I didn't believe her. My knees felt weak, I couldn't feel my body. My legs swayed a little before I dropped to the floor in tears. My dad hugged me and I cried on his shoulder. I knew he was crying also, I knew that deep inside he still loved my mother. My brother's face was still emotionless, I knew he despised our mom for leaving us, but I never knew that he would go this far, as to not feel anything towards the death of his own mother.

After my personal storm calmed down I looked at the photo of her dead body. There was something wrong there. There was no blood or wounds on her body it was as if she had died peacefully, but there was indeed something wrong, something that was little but even though its size it stood out more than anything. There in her neck right where her pulse point was, where two little holes. I had seen vampire movies and knew that they drank people's blood and pierced their necks with their long fangs right in the pulse point, in the aorta. I thought back to what the lady had said, but that was just a superstition right? Boy was I wrong.

I never returned to my normal self. People pitied me and I hated that. I always smiled but the light that my eyes once held never came back. What's worse, when I was twelve my dad died in the same mysterious way that my mother did and in the same area of northern Japan. He had said that he would be coming home early since as it was the first day of Christmas vacations. I was devastated by the news. My parents were the first killings of this mysterious creature and after their deaths people started to disappear one by one. My classmates started to blame me. They thought that I knew this creature and that I had sent it to kill other parents after commanding it to kill my parents. I had nowhere to hide no one to ask for help. I felt alone and wondered if there was someone out there that understood me and cared about me. Byakuya had Ieft me all alone, not wanting to have anything with be, it was as if he was ashamed of being my brother. knew that no one in Trenton would care for me until I was old enough to live alone, not even the orphanage, so I decided to leave the country. I flew to Japan, mainly because that was the first flight to go and I didn't want to stay in Trenton any longer. I never knew that this decision would be the one to change my life forever.

Do you believe in vampires? I didn't, until I met him.

* * *

><p><strong>Than<strong>**k you everyone for taking the time to read this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second Chapter! I'm so excited! Yey XD!**

**I love Bleach but I don't own it! Thanks God, or else it would look like poop, due to my bad drawing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo POV<strong>

My lone figure walked swiftly through the desolate streets of Japan. The smell of blood and fresh meat filled my nostrils. I crossed a corner and saw a teenager hearing music through headphones. I smiled evilly and started to walk towards her. As I got closer I could see that her hair was black and right above her shoulder. Her eyes were closed and from where I was I could hear her songs. They talked about rebellion against parents and suicide. "I could give her a little help," I thought as I stood in front of her. I gently brushed my fingers against her neck. She opened her eyes at the sudden action. I saw that her eyes were dark blue. She was pretty, but I didn't care. All I cared for was to feed myself with her blood. I leaned down and kissed her neck right above her pulse point. She sighed in pleasure and deep down I felt guilty. My now blood red eyes looked at her with a desire only her blood could satisfy. I kissed her again but before she could react I pierced her skin with my long fangs. I drank her blood greedily until her body fell limp in my arms. After drinking her last drop of blood, I threw her in a dark corner and continued my way without looking back at her.

I returned to my little room, located on a mountain top, feeling guilty. I never wished to be like this, I didn't ask for it. If I only hadn't listened to my father. Why didn't I run away from home when I had a chance, why didn't I escape my horrible fate when my mother died? I wasn't brave enough and I let those thoughts cross my mind. I let my father manipulate me in killing humans, believing that a better future would come out of this. I was only ten! Now I had become an addict to blood and to hear the screams of pain from my unfortunate victims. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to die but I knew that I never would. I was immortal. I wanted the devil himself to take my life forever for doing this to innocent people. I didn't know the meaning of love or pain. I never felt love or pain and I didn't want to. I was afraid. As I looked at the radiant moon from my window I wondered how it felt to die, but I knew that I would never experience death. I went to sleep feeling sorry for all the people who I had killed and prayed to God to forgive their souls.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia POV<strong>

The rays of the sun entered the room as my sleepy figure sat up in bed. I walked lazily to the bathroom, took a warm bath put on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt that was lighter than my blue room. I went to the kitchen and ate some eggs and toast. "Tonight I need to go to the restaurant," I thought. I went out to buy some food.

As I walked the streets that led to my apartment, after buying the food I needed to survive another week, I bumped into someone. "Sorry" I said quickly. "Don't worry I don't have any broken bones," the person said in a smooth, feminine voice. I looked up at the person I had bumped into and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She had short, shoulder length black hair with light brown highlights and the most beautiful amber eyes.

"Hi I'm Karin," she introduced. When she said her name the face of my mom flashed in my mind. I wanted to cry but I stood my ground not wanting to make a fool of myself. Somehow it reminded me of her. 'Weird'

"Rukia" I replied instantly.

"Hell, not much of a talker are we?" she said, "don't worry I wouldn't want to be the same when I am your age." I chose to ignore her. "So how old are you?"

"17" I answered, "you?"

"16"

"Good to know." I said a little too dry.

"Hey lighten up a little, the world isn't going to end anytime soon," she said sarcastically, "Are you new around here? Since as Kyoto is so little. Well I practically know every person here in Kyoto and I've never seen you."

"Actually I came here to Japan when I was ten."

"Why?" she asked.

"Karin, I really don't want to talk about this. I need to go home," I said. "Thanks for your company. I really needed that." I thought.

"Well take care. And beware of the vampire who might be stalking you." I brushed off her comment, but little did I know that two pair of golden eyes with a soft hue of red were following me.

"Hmmm, she's new here. I could pay her a visit." He said to no one in particular.

That night I put on a purple dress. I really didn't like purple, but what else could I do? It was the only dress I had. My mother liked purple so that's why I chose it, and it really showed out the color of my eyes. I put on really comfortable black boots and headed to the restaurant I worked at. It was strange that people who worked in restaurants didn't use some kind of uniform. Back in New Jersey if you didn't have a uniform you were fired. I walked the lone streets that led to the restaurant. The Black Pearl it was called. It was a lovely place. It had a medieval design. The chairs and tables were made out of tiger skin. The cups were made out of carved wood and the walls were decorated with spears and swords. The only thing that didn't look medieval was the formal clothes the workers used. The owner said that he didn't want girls to purposely wear skimpy skirts and to have the boys without a shirt. I was okay with that. I started working there when I was 11. The owner granted me access to the job because his son was in love with me. He was quite ugly, Keigo Asano was his name. He always flirted with me but I ignored him.

The sound of the restaurant's door opening and closing cut off my trail of thoughts. A cloaked figure walked in and sat at a far table and since I was the only one who wasn't taking people's orders, I walked to the table where it sat.

"Excuse me," I said with an obviously fake smile, "what would you like?"

"You know Ruk, you don't have to fake a smile whenever you take a customer's orders," I gasped recognizing the voice; "I didn't know you worked here, hell I didn't know you worked at all."

"Sorry Karin, I didn't want to be rude, is that I'm a little dull today." I apologized.

"Oh, really, I haven't noticed." Karin said with a tone sarcasm.

"Could you stop that? I already asked you what you wanted so answer me, and would you please take that damn hood off, it's annoying." She did as she was told.

"Sorry. I want ribs with barbecue please." I wrote down her order and went to tell the chef.

I returned to where she was and sat down.

"So, can we be friends?"

"Huh?" I asked not hearing what she had said.

"I said if we could be friends."

"Oh, sure" I said as if I could care less.

"You know, you're doing a really bad job trying to ignore people."

Before I could answer, the Chef's voice reached my ears, "Ribs with barbecue ready!" I sat up to pick up the food and returned. I was about to leave when she told me to sit down. So I did.

"I think I know what you need." I raised my eyebrow slightly, she continued, "I think you really need a girl's night out."

"Ya think?" I acted as if I wasn't the least bit interested in the subject. I really wanted her as a friend but I didn't want her to risk her life. I thought I was cursed, every person that came near me died, and I didn't want that to happen to her. She was such a nice and carefree girl. Not ever thinking of the consequences to her actions, or so I thought.

She clearly ignored me because she continued, "We should watch a scary vampire movie."

I groaned. There she goes again, "You know, I think you have a serious obsession with these creatures."

"My sweet Rukia, one day I'll tell you a real story about vampires."

"Can you please stop talking shit and get a little serious here. Look, I really don't have anything against you're stupid idea of watching a movie. Put common, a movie of vampires? Those things are fucking old."

"First watch your language, for God's sake your only 17"

"Yeah and I thought you were going to say hell."

She gave a little laugh, "Whatever, and Second I think you should really hear this story."

"Karin, I really don't have time for this, but if you want you can come to my house tomorrow afternoon, I only work at nights."

I sat up took her empty plates, said my goodbyes to Kira, the chef, and went out. But not before catching Keigo's wink. I really hated that guy. I had a sick feeling deep inside that told me the guy had been watching me all night.

As I crossed another dark corner, I saw something unusual, at least for me. I was looking up at the sky thinking about Karin's request and taking in the radiance of the full moon, when I saw two red eyes staring down at me from a high building. Since this morning after meeting Karin, I've had a feeling that someone was watching me and that someone, though I am relieved to say it, was not Keigo. Who in the world would have red eyes?** '_Red Eyes!'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

I looked down at her form from the top of the building. She was looking up at the stars. The light of the full moon made her look heavenly as she walked. Her raven hair swaying slightly in the wind and her amethyst eyes were shining. "God she's beautiful." I whispered. When she looked up at me, clearly sensing that someone was watching her, I felt a shiver run down my spine. Her violet eyes piercing my dark soul. "Damn it! Get a hold of yourself, Ichigo" I thought. I knew that my eyes were red. I had just finished eating when I saw her. "Does she know what I am?"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it, do you not like it? Tell me please! Love ya and Happy New Year!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OHHHH! My third chapter! Yey! I hope you like it! You know what i'll say next: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

The next day I woke up bright and early. If I hadn't put the alarm on, I knew I would be sleeping still, but the thought of Karin coming got me up, along with that piece of trash that didn't deserve to be invented. I went for a walk since I had nothing to do in my little so called home. That apartment room had only one bedroom, a tiny bathroom that didn't even reach my neck, literally, one worn out kitchen and a somewhat spacious living room, something that I was glad for. At least the TV was wide and long enough for me to see clearly. I had this obsession on watching movies on big TVs because I could see the details more clearly, in my own way. My walk around town was peaceful. I could hear the birds singing their lovely morning song; I could hear the wind sigh in pleasure as it took in the cool temperature of the air and spread it so that others could feel it too. I loved the sound of the leaves rustling and the water flowing in a little river. I closed my eyes realizing that I was all alone in the green forest. The rays of the rising sun peaking through the tree tops as it illuminated beautifully the area I was in. I took in the sound of nature and when I thought no one was looking I started to dance to the slow song nature was offering me. I danced and danced and I imagined myself in a paradise. No one to disturb me, no one to accuse me of things I didn't do. Just when I thought that life in this secluded area was peaceful, I heard the sound of a braking branch.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

I went out to the forest to have a little time of my own and to wash away last night's memory. After seeing her I got a little frustrated and I just had to feast on the blood of a man that was around my age. I laughed a little too loud at the thought, momentarily breaking the tranquility that surrounded me. In a mortal's eye I appeared to be around 20 years of age, but my true age was 350. In my world I was still considered young. I had lived for centuries on end, seeing the human technology change little by little. I was impressed at how they forgot about the past in a blink. I still had the past fresh in my mind. A past I wanted to deny. A past that I couldn't change as much as I wanted to.

I walked slowly to the center of the forest. Surprisingly enough, the sun rays didn't affect me, they didn't burn me. I thought it was kind of strange. But either way, I still wore my black cloak, just in case. As I was nearing the center of the forest I sensed the presence of another person. "Who would come out to the forest this early. I thought people were scared of the creatures lurking in here." I thought. I walked faster to see who was intruding my peaceful area. As I got nearer I could see the body of a girl dancing to an imaginary song. I recognized the intense ebony hair. "Damn it! It's her." I climbed the tree I was currently leaning on, since as it was the closest tree to her dancing figure, and I could see her pretty face and body. I settled down on a heavy branch watching her intently. She was so caught up in her dance that she didn't notice me. I then felt the urge to get a little closer so I kept on crawling until the end of the branch. I was leaning so hard on it, that it started to brake. At first she didn't notice. "Thank the heavens" I thought. I slowly turned around, but when I moved my foot the branch fell off completely with me along with it. I looked up and she looked down. I thanked the angels and the demons that I was shadowed from the sunlight and that I had a black cloak, so it would be harder for her to see me. I didn't want to take any chances, so I used my fast escape routine, and vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

I looked at the broken branch lying on the forest ground. How the hell could a thick branch fall from a tree. Someone was watching me, I knew it. Maybe it was the same one from last night or someone similar to that creature. I decided to return to my apartment room, realizing that it was too late to be resolving some mystery of a broken branch. Then suddenly something hit me, not literally, I didn't give Karin the name of my apartment or the directions. "How stupid of me," I said aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

She looked as if she were in a big rush. "How stupid of me," I heard her say. She then ran to the direction of the town. I decided to follow her. "Maybe she forgot her date with her lovely boyfriend Keigo." How I hated that guy. He flirted with every female customer, even the ones already taken, and then claimed that he was in love with Rukia. I would make him pay someday, but not today.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

I ran and ran to my apartment, all the while looking through the streets for her. Once I entered the apartment I ran to my little room, and to my surprise there she was, waiting for me.

"How the hell did you get here?" I asked.

"I have my ways," she answered, smiling. Somehow her little smile was kind of suspicious.

I started to think of her ´ways´, "Don't tell me, you asked that son of a bi-"

"Yeah I did," she cut me off, "and don't call him that, he is a good guy." I knew she was joking.

"Whatever lets enter."

"So, this is your house huh?"

"You bet. Small right. So small you couldn't believe it"

"Know what? Your kind of funny."

"Thanks. So what was this story you were so desperate to tell me."

We sat down in an uncomfortable wooden chair. I felt awfully embarrassed. My so called home was too small. Maybe her house was much bigger than this, much, much bigger. I was kind of eager to hear this story of hers, maybe it was worth the time and the mystery of the broken tree branch. That thought confused me greatly. Why would someone be watching me?

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

I watched through her little window as the two of them sat talking about some story. That girl, Karin, she was so frustrating. Just thinking of her wanted me to kill someone. I was so thirsty right then. Maybe her blood would finally satisfy me. I knew I couldn't. I knew which story she was talking about. That was one old story. I was also eager to hear it again. I saw the hidden eagerness in Rukia's eyes, and couldn't help but smile. She could be so cute sometimes, damn her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of chapter 3! Like it? Leave a review if you did!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**JIJIJIJJI! I love this story! I find it kind of nice, this story is a bit too stupid, but I hope you like it! I love Bleach but I could never make it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

"There was once this kingdom up north of Japan, a vampire kingdom. These vampires didn't have a heart, they lusted over blood and also over bodies. One night, the king of this realm slept with a beautiful cold hearted woman. This woman had three babies, a girl twins and a boy. Their father didn't care if they were his children, what he only cared for was to convert them into vampires, like him. If a baby was born, it wouldn't entirely be a vampire, it would be human, it didn't matter if its parents were a hundred percent vampire. These children would have to be 15 for them to become vampires, but the king wanted the ceremony a little earlier. He planned on giving them the ceremony when they were ten. These kids knew what they were getting into so they planned on escaping before their tenth birthday. Their time came when their mother died, his sisters were only 5 and he was 9. One would think that the boy was the more intelligent, but they were wrong. This boy, knowing that the three of them could escape easily with every one mourning their mother's death, didn't escape his horrible fate. The one who left was the oldest twin sister, leaving him and his younger sister alone. He knew that he couldn't blame her.

"Years came and years went and as this boy grew up. He knew what he was getting himself into, and even though he let his father manipulate him into becoming one more of these awful creatures. He didn't want this for his baby sister. The oldest twin really wanted to go and save them, she was strong and intelligent enough at such a young age, but if she did, she would be killed. So this king trained his son and his daughter to become a prince and a princess, but the thing was that under all those thoughts and thirst, his son remembered his sister telling them to go with her, but of course he didn't listen, and his youngest twin sister was too innocent and afraid. The boy was just too stubborn to let a girl decide his future, so he lied to her saying that he needed to get something done. Because of this, the young prince regretted what he had gotten himself into. Again the years took over him and he decided to escape from this kingdom and so he did. His youngest sister wanted to be left behind, over the years she had learned to love her father, a little too much for her own good. Now they say that he is out there killing innocent people and feasting on their blood. So beware Rukia, if you see or feel anything strange, you will know that that's him."

I didn't know what to say. Strange enough, there were these red eyes that were always following me, and the branch. Could it be? Was it even real? Maybe this girl was inventing all of this. But then again, there were some strange things happening to me. Even now I felt someone watching me.

"Tell me Karin, what's his name. Do you know?"

"I do indeed, but I won't tell you. You have to figure it out yourself," she stood up, signaling that she would be gone in a few minutes, "and yes, this story is real, and also, these things you've been seeing are related to this person."

"How did you…"

"I just know, and I won't tell you his sister's name either. Bye"

I said a weak goodbye to her. That girl could be creepy sometimes. How did she know what I was thinking, and why did she say that she wouldn't tell me his sister's name, why would I care. I think that she knows something I don't. That thought was kind of suspicious, for me. That made my day, tonight I would be going to the restaurant, I was so tired. Even then there was nothing for me to do, if I didn't go, they weren't going to pay me. Maybe if Keigo told them, yes, they would give me my money, but I didn't want to use the fucking bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV.<strong>

I watched silently as Karin left Rukia's little apartment. "Shit," I whispered, I'm screwed as hell. Oh shit! Why did I let her open her fucking, good for nothing, mouth." I decided to follow and corner Karin. She had some explaining to do.

**JEJEJEJEJE, Ichigo's a bit mad, and you already know who those twins are, yep, bye! and leave a pretty little review PRETTY PLEASE! Love you all!**


End file.
